User talk:MagicalNeko-chan
DUE TO MY TRIP TO AMERICA.. I WILL BE ABSENT FROM MAY 21 TO IDK.. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST DURING THAT TIME I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ATTEND TO YOU SO PLEASE DO NOT CONTACT ME. BUT IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST TO USE ANY OF MY ARTICLES TELL ME, COMPLAINT ABOUT MY ARTICLES? TELL ME. WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE. Welcome Hi, welcome to the MillianaKitty! Thanks for your edit to the Lianajane Blade page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 08:29, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Constellation Magic I wouldn't mind letting you use constellation magic, but the page will be getting some major reworking sometime soon so be warned for future changes and additions. Good luck with your character :) --CelestialSpiritQueen (talk) 00:24, December 24, 2016 (UTC) Noticed your comment The owner of Butterfly Wings hasn't been on since 2015. If you're interested in the page you could always ask Perchan to let you take it over as your own. Sorry if my butting in like this seems rude but I wanted you to be made aware so you wouldn't wait for an answer that most likely won't come.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:09, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Guild There are actually, Koma Inu is owned by my good friend and partner in crime, Lady Komainu, another friend of mine, BDS is the owner of Dragon Gunfire, and I own Galdrabók. If none of those are to your liking, the Toveri Alliance page is full of many allied guilds that have done several arcs together such as the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc among a few others. I hope this helps.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:26, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Of course, just give me the character's name and primary magic and I can put them on the guild members listing. Welcome to Galdrabók. There are jobs available on the Job board, and future announcements can be found on the announcement board.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:43, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm actually happy that someones finally asked to join my guild :D I'll be sure to add Azyln to the members list of the guild. Datwikiguy (talk) 10:47, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I guess you can say she accidently bumped into the guild master who invited Azyln to join his guild. You can say the guild master was impressed by Azyln. Datwikiguy (talk) 11:27, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Property:Template Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 12:03, December 27, 2016 (UTC) If the user's been gone for six months and nobody objects, if you ask me you can have it. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:21, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Add your own template. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:35, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Template:Property. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:50, December 30, 2016 (UTC) hey milliana umm what your ask is a personally made property tag where u make one yourself. i would tell u how but i completely forgot im sure if u ask per she'll give a step by step way to make one Ripcordkill345 (talk) 01:13, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll add him now. Datwikiguy (talk) 02:46, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Lost Magic Do you have one complete character of a reasonable quality? Per (This is my stage now!) 03:18, January 2, 2017 (UTC) What does your Lost Magic do, what are its weaknesses? Per (This is my stage now!) 01:54, January 3, 2017 (UTC) hey milliana~ i noticed you used an edited version of damon's property tag as your own, rather than making your own. If you'd like, I could make you one just do these things. #Pick two colors (one background, one text) from this website #Pick a gif or image you'd like in the template (optional) #Pick a quote or saying you'd like in the template (optional) Yesdemia 02:30, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Please fulfil the requirements listed on the rules page before creating a god and the associated god soul. Per (This is my stage now!) 15:38, January 28, 2017 (UTC) No, that was a story-only guild. 05:40:55 Sun Souls aren't an element, so no, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:25, January 29, 2017 (UTC) souls will never be an element, and that stuff's too much for a simple slayer magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:55, January 31, 2017 (UTC) A Character for Diablo? Hey Milliana, I noticed the character you made for the Herboren Guild known as Azyln Mikamura, and I've really taken a liking to her! Do you think you could make a character for my Dark Guild, Diablo? I excitedly await your reply! Thanking you in advance, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 20:49, February 13, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Aw thank you so much! I did reply to your comment on the updates page, but in order to prevent overcrowding and bias we are only allowing 1 character per user. So out of the 2 you offered, which one do you want to use more? --Lady Komainu (talk) 05:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Can I have a short description for Azyln for her spot on the participants table on the Jigoku Gamespage? --Lady Komainu (talk) 11:20, March 10, 2017 (UTC) The user needs to be gone for exactly a year, so no, not now. Per (This is my stage now!) 20:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Exactly a year - that's sixteen more days or so. Please pay attention. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:35, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Also, it would depend on what you need it for. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:36, March 13, 2017 (UTC) It sounds a bit simple to make it a lost magic, you can make it a standard magic instead. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:10, March 14, 2017 (UTC) You may not use my Spirit Slayer Magic because it's not finished. You could choose between devil slayer, god slayer, or dragon slayer though, get back to me whenever Per (This is my stage now!) 08:41, March 14, 2017 (UTC) sure go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:55, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sparring Match Yeah, I'll help. What character do you have in mind? And any preference on who I should use? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 01:49, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah true. Alrighty, I picked. Do you want to start the thread? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Judgement Wielder (審判の使い手, Shinpan no Tsukaite) [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:53, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Milliana, just wanted to let you know that I posted for the RP. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 11:35, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know that I posted :) Dragonmaster714 (talk) 14:23, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Back to your turn Milli Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:47, March 17, 2017 (UTC) "Endless destruction to the world", yeah, sorry, but no. '''Per (This is my stage now!) 08:40, March 17, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean cool Fanfic? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 13:41, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh, well uhh I'm actually not sure, haha this is a new one to me. What were you thinking to do if I may ask? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:11, March 18, 2017 (UTC) The Six Titans of War is currently a defunct group. None of the members actively use their characters anymore, and the group itself has been dissolved. I'd still prefer to keep ownership of it however. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:04, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Honestly I'm totally not sure, I wasn't even expecting many people to read it, let alone want to join in on it. I would be fine if you wanted to do some editing for me if I ever miss something after my look over. But I'm not sure about story wise yet. Do you think I could think about it? Dragonmaster714 (talk) 02:21, March 18, 2017 (UTC) "It's like Etherious but they were created by Satan". Yeah, no. Can you try and put more effort into your idea instead of just making something similar to canon? Per (This is my stage now!) 07:51, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Satan doesn't exist in Fairy Tail. Anyway this more or less sounds like what Etherious can do but it's sin-themed, just make some etherious and give them these abilities. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:34, March 18, 2017 (UTC) RE:A Character for Oculus Solis? Thanks for taking interest in my characters, but for now, I have no interest in joining another guild. I have too many projects as it is, and starting another one isn't exactly a good idea. Sorry. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 09:25, March 19, 2017 (UTC) You'd need to elaborate on the differences a bit more - otherwise, just make them standard if they're supposedly not etherious. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:13, March 19, 2017 (UTC) so i have been thinking about the Fanfic, and if you had a character that you wanted to add into it i could make room, plus i am thinking about changing Genisus love interest in it if you had a character. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:41, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Unless you're making a new, sentient species, you don't need permission to use Takeover transformations. 01:56:57 Wed Joining your Guild Yo, I'm really sorry I can't return the favour right now but I've done what I hoped I wouldn't do to myself and gave myself a load of projects that I need to finish before I start anything new. If the guild is still open and I've finished all my projects then I'll happily make a character for the guild. Again so sorry I'll try and finish all these projects before starting anything new. Guy (Hindi alam) 02:00, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Well it would be awesome to have Amaryllis as apart of my story. She does seem like she would be a good fit for Genisus as opposed to my own characters. But that would be your choice rather than mine. Anyway, i would definitally be able to find a space for her. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hey milianna, i posted on the RP, now im sorry that it took me a while to post Dragonmaster714 (talk) 01:03, March 30, 2017 (UTC) You do not meet the requirements. Please read the rules. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:03, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Mist is part of water - it always will be. Mist by itself doesn't count as a proper element. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:25, April 1, 2017 (UTC) jigoku games I don't consider that an autohit, as you didn't take any damage from the action of his defense against your strike. But I will give Holo a warning that he isn't allowed to control someone else's character like that. Since he did make a definite statement about your characters actions. Please let us know if you have any other concerns. --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Heya Kitty. Me and Holo made a server on discord ( https://discord.gg/sgnyUjk ) so we could A) explain our posts if we get confused B) have a faster assess to each other so we can speak C) so you guys can plan in secert, I mean i don't see the problem speaking on your walls haha :P Anyways come join us! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! 14:23, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Well what exactly do you need help with for your guild? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:34, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Well people joining your guild comes with time. But perhaps if you post a blog post asking for new members? Or come up with an event like an s Class Trials to get people more interested in your guild. People always join a guild if some sort of event is coming up haha. -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:50, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Well working on your guild page to make it something unique would also draw people to it; so I hope you find motivation soon! -Lady Komainu (talk) 02:58, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Hey mills. It's your turn on the RP. Sorry that it has taken me so long to respond to you. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 00:52, April 17, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:39, April 18, 2017 (UTC) I see your having trouble with creating a sig like mine, want some help? [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trump Card Queen,']] Sakky is here! umm what does that have to do with me? Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:37, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Dawn Horizon Hey Neko! Thanks for checking out my guild page, means alot knowing there are people scouting out different available guilds and that mine caught your interest. I'd love to have your character be apart of Dawn Horizon. As you may or may not have heard, Dawn Horizon only accepts applicants after they've been tested by the Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (the guild master) as he is trying to create the strongest guild in Fiore and only has interest in powerful individuals. On that point, Tetsuya would have had to battle Heliconia at some point for her to join the guild so I'd like you to know how the two of them met one another, how their battle went, and why Heliconia was interested in joining the guild after being offered too. You can post your answers back on my talk page and we can sort this out quickly so I can officially make Heliconia a member. CoolBlackZ (talk) 10:19, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Response That sounds fine, I can come up with the meeting story if you want and then share it with you to see if you approve of it? Response 2 Alright that sounds fine. We don't have to make it overly complicated or anything since Tetsuya is searching for powerful mages to join his guild and so if your character is wandering around Fiore/Ishgar and has a notable reputation, we could say Tetsuya tracked her down and asked her for a duel. Question is, would Heliconia be fine with dueling Tetsuya just like that no questions asked? Or would she dismiss him and need to be convinced to use her time to hear him out. Response 3 No questions asked it is then. So Heliconia and Tetsuya would engage in a fierce sparring session with one another and ultimately, the result would be a tie after Tetsuya had gauged Heliconia's strength and is satisfied with her skill. After asking her to join him as a member of Dawn Horizon, Heliconia would accept the invitation as she too was impressed with Tetsuya's magic capabilities and sees no reason to turn down an invite from a powerful guild master. That sound good? Response 4 Ohh, that's what you wanted? Haha sorry, I thought you just wanted me to summarize a quick meeting between the two lmao. Sure we can do a roleplay battle if you want. I haven't done it before but I've seen how its constructed so we could start it anytime you want. Response 4 No problem, I'll be awake for the next couple of hours so I can definitely keep posting in the Roleplay but if I notice that your not responding, I'll just leave it at that and we can continue whenever your free. Start it up whenever you want. Response 5 Your turn. Your turn. Your turn. Alright, I don't want to keep you up. I'll right out my last part and then leave it to you whenever you feel comfortable continuing it. Your move. Balls in your back. Your turn. I pretty much ended the fight as a draw so we can wrap this up with a few more lines.